


The Season of Giving

by trash_personified



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, more tags as the story progresses, mostly fluff with a few dashes of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_personified/pseuds/trash_personified
Summary: A continuation of the christmas special, and exploration of some of the loose ends.





	

This had to be one of his best Christmases ever.

He felt a bit… cruel, saying that. Christmases with his Pere and Mere were wonderful, but… even with his mother, they’d never been quite this bright. He’d never had any real friends, and the dining hall had certainly never been that packed.

Having all of his friends and classmates over, and some of their families too, it just hit him how many people really cared about him now. He smiled slightly to himself, he really owed them a lot.

Plagg was busy burying himself in the hamper of various cheeses that Adrien had given him earlier, to stop him complaining through the entire meal. The camembert section had gone before they’d finished the entrees.

For once, he wasn’t feeling lonely in his vast bedroom. Just a tad overstuffed and very warm, inside and out. He was just settling down for an early bedtime when there was a knock at his door.

His Pere was standing there, looking as awkward as he could with his back straight and mouth set in a line, gift in hand.

“I had… attempted to give this to you earlier, but it seems that now might be a more… opportune time.” He held out the large yellow box and refused eye contact.

Adrien’s face lit up. It was rather rare for his Pere to be so sentimental, he just hoped it wasn’t stationary again.

“Ah, yes, thankyou Pere.” He said as the box was shifted into his hands.

Gabriel nodded curtly and turned on his heel, back down the hall to his study, emotional limit apparently reached.

Adrien was not hesitant in dumping the box on his bed and tearing off the paper.

The black fabric was thick and had a slight sheen to it, much like satin but with more weight to it. It was rather odd for his Pere to give him anything with dark colours, as spring colours were more flattering on him. He pulled the entire thing out and couldn’t help the wicked grin spreading across his face. A winter coat. He was certainly more appreciative of them after spending the evening out in the snow with nothing but an overshirt, and the leather of Chat Noir’s suit was not exactly warming. But the best detail, was the cuff detailing so reminiscent of his suit. It even had a much smaller bell at the collar and belt that looked long enough to be let down as a tail, should he wish to.

It was a Chat Noir coat. His Pere had given a Chat Noir coat, obviously an Agreste original. But… Why? His Pere had never shown any interest in the Parisian heroes. Unless he knew? He had disappeared from his third story bedroom earlier tonight, and his father had seemed to recognize that ring. No, probably not. Adrien was a master of disguise, no one could know. His father probably just happened to have based a design on that book of his and gave it to Adrien because he forgot to get him a present earlier. That was it.

Nonetheless. It was a very cool jacket. Probably the best present he’d gotten.

The presents. Oh no. Marinette!

The hat she’d given him. Where was it?!

The akuma had it, he’d cataclysm’d it, ladybugs lucky charm. But where did it go? Santa didn’t have it in the end.

Could it be, that because it had been turned to dust and spread across Paris, it couldn’t be fixed with lucky charm?

He’d have to ask Ladybug.

 

* * *

 

Paris got very cold in the wintertime, especially past midnight. He was glad that this jacket seemed to be windproof. The snow was layered thick on the rooftops, and it was a tad too slippery for him to traverse without his staff. It was difficult to see too far ahead in the thickly falling snow. If he hadn’t caught that speck of red with his enhanced vision, he’d never have known she was there.

And well enough, perched half way up the Eiffel tower, was his Bugaboo.

 

“No.”

“What?”

“No.” she repeated, not taking her eyes off the package in his hands.

Oh. He looked down at the red and white spotted wrapping paper.

“So you… don’t want your present?”

“Sorry minou, I just… we can’t risk it. I mean, if we see each other in the street with it…”

His face fell and ears flattened back against his head. Right.

He forced his face back up to his usual perky self. “Oh my lady, what a shame! You’re really missing out…”

Her blank face told him that it really wasn’t worth trying. Well there went his good mood. He set the rejected present down and swung his legs over the side of the beam.

“Aren’t you cold, bugaboo?”

She was still looking out into the distance when she replied.

“Yeah… but it’s worth it. I love the snow.”

He quickly shrugged out of his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders, her eyes flickered back to him.

“I promise it’s not a present, you have to give it back.”

That finally got a smile out of her.

“Thankyou. I’m… sorry if I’m a bit distant, I’ve just been… thinking about my day.”

“Oh? About the Santa debacle?”

“A bit… I mean, I’ve had a really good day too. But I can’t help feeling that I should be apologizing to a few people. I did it again, just like with Volpina.” She just broke into pieces in front of him, a sobbing mess. “I’m supposed to be saving people! I can’t… I can’t keep doing this! I’m just awful… I’m messing everything up.”

He couldn’t help but notice how her wet eyes reflected the city lights below them.

“Buggy… you are good. We beat the akuma in the end, you were just being careful, you can’t be perfect all the time. You’re being too hard on yourself…” He finished softly.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “Thankyou, minou. I just, I let Adrien down too. He told me that Santa wasn’t the akuma and I didn’t believe him.”

“You weren’t… you weren’t wrong on that. Sometimes people might not believe it, if it’s their loved one or something. You weren’t wrong. It’s just this one time that it didn’t go like that.”

“Still, I should apologise. I was a bit harsh on him.”

Chat nodded slowly. “Oh! Right. My lady, I had to ask, on behalf of Adrien… do you know what happened to his hat? The one that the akuma infected, it was Adrien’s and… it was from a dear friend.”

“O-oh? No, I didn’t see it after the battle. My… my lucky charm can’t always fix everything. It can’t bring people back to life, and sometimes people stay injured. I’m not really sure how it works…”

“Oh…” his ears drooped, “well I guess that’s it then. I’ll have to tell him.”

“I mean… I’m sure if he asked, she’d make him another one, his friend that is, if he explained what happened”

“No, I mean, that’s not fair. She shouldn’t have to give him two presents. But maybe…”

“Maybe?” she prompted

“Maybe he should tell her what happened, she deserves to know, at least.”

“Sure, and I’ll talk to Adrien about how I acted today.”

He wasn’t entirely sure why her cheeks reddened at this, maybe it was the wind.

They parted ways in significantly better moods they started with. Waving each other goodbye as they dropped down back into the vast, glowing city.

Oh no, ladybug is going to go talk with Adrien! Oh, wait. It’s almost 4am, and she went the opposite direction. Obviously she isn’t going to do that now. Heart attack averted… but she is going to come and see him. He has to make sure he looks his best for every single second for the next few days, and no being caught in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt there were a few things in the christmas special that needed resolving, and seeing as it was a stand alone episode, it won't really be resolved later in the series. We were expecting a 40 minute episode, but that was a bit of miscommunication, so I hope this satisfies some people that are craving more.  
> Also, sorry about the lack of french inflections in things, that was because of formatting issues.
> 
> Will probably only be a couple of chapters, Unbeta'd and I only just decided to start writing, as in at all, I've only ever done stories back in highschool for classes. If there's any big issues with my style, critique is welcome.


End file.
